


Biscuits

by shortbreads



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beastars AU, Furry, M/M, souwoz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreads/pseuds/shortbreads
Summary: Souwoz, but furries.Goat Woz providing future-beastar pomeranian Sougo with a delicious lunch.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 18





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @spillingdown 's zi-o beastars AU! They have the perfect designs and ideas for the characters. Check out their stuff on twitter they have the biggest brain and this fic can only really be enjoyed with their designs in mind.

Dismissal bells signaling the start of lunch period echo distantly as Sougo makes his way towards a familiar campus bench surrounded by overgrown greenery. His eyes focus on a square shaped bag, sitting neatly in the lap of a patient student. 

“Woz, you made lunch for me again, right?” Sougo asks excitedly, tail unabashedly wagging in anticipation behind him.

“Of course,” Woz responds, taking out the lunch box from its bag. “It’s my duty to make sure you maintain a healthy diet for your future as the next Beastar.”

“You’re still going on about that?” Sougo says, his voice carrying an airy tone of disinterest as he plops down on the bench next to Woz. 

Woz gives Sougo a coy smile and reaches for his pocket. The sound of crinkling plastic makes Sougo’s ears perk up. His tail goes still as he watches Woz take out a decorated bag containing biscuits. 

“I also made sure to pack these--” Woz can only make it half way through his boastful presentation before he’s left stammering at the figure casting its shadow over him. 

Sougo was standing on the bench, wordlessly staring down at Woz. His small, canine figure felt overwhelmingly imposing and Woz was filled with an instinctual feeling of dread. Feelings of excitement bubbled up within him and began to warm the blood that had gone cold from fear. He gives a crooked smile towards Sougo and offers the biscuits forward. Sougo lurches forward, moving with such vicious speed that Woz doesn’t even have time to react. 

“Biscuits again!” Sougo cheers happily, sitting back on the bench as he kicks his feet up childishly. “Thanks, Woz!”

“Think nothing of it,” Woz replies, fondly watching Sougo messily tear open his lunch. 

Sougo eats his way through his lunch hastily, eying the bag of biscuits he saves for after the entire time. He doesn’t pause to entertain Woz in conversation, even though he can sense Woz staring at him in excited anticipation. As Sougo shoves the last mouthful of his lunch into his mouth, he passes the now-empty lunch box towards Woz and starts unwrapping the plastic bag of biscuits.

“You know,” Sougo says, swallowing down the last of his lunch. “The main dish is always so-so, but these snacks are always the best!”

Woz stiffens at the backhanded compliment, but in the face of Sougo’s bright smile, he returns his words with a tight-lipped smile. 

Sougo excitedly shoves multiple biscuits into his mouth, taking joy in the satisfying sensation of having all of his teeth bite down on something at once. The sound of his own chewing fills his ears as he works the solid, crisp texture of the biscuits down to a wet, mushy form malleable enough to swallow with ease. With a pleased hum, he reaches blindly into the bag for more, but his hands touch nothing but crumbs. 

“No way, I already finished them?” Sougo gapes, staring at the empty bag in genuine shock. 

“I’m glad you could enjoy them that much,” Woz says with a wide smile, rectangular pupils barely visible through his crinkling eyes. 

Pouting, Sougo crumbles the bag together in a tight ball and tosses it into a nearby trash can. Even though he just ate, he still feels a gnawing sense of hunger-- not so much present in his stomach, but more so in his mouth. His teeth ached, eager to start chewing through another meal and his gums started lining with saliva. Suddenly, an approaching hand woke him from his daze. He looks at Woz in confusion.

“Oh, it’s just that you have crumbs on your--” Woz starts, and Sougo immediately licks the crumbs from around his mouth himself. “Nevermind.”

Woz begins to retract his hand, but a familiar scent wafts towards Sougo. With strength unsuited for his small stature, Sougo forcefully grabs Woz’s hand and brings it closer to his face. 

“What is it?” Woz asks, body leaning towards Sougo’s pull.

Sougo forces Woz’s palm open towards him. White bandages covered his fingers and a smothered sweet smell came from them. 

“How come your hands still smell like biscuits?” Sougo asks.

Woz’s hand goes limp in Sougo’s grip. “Oh you see,” Woz says, voice high. “I actually made them this morning.”

“Is that so?” Sougo’s eyes narrow on a bandage covering the tip of Woz’s index finger. “You really put your best effort into cooking, huh?” He mutters, voice even and low. 

“I did,” Woz affirms, speaking in a whisper as he inches closer to Sougo.

Sougo places his thumb on Woz’s bandaged fingertip, lightly tracing where he believed the cut to be with his nail before pressing on it with his thumb. He can feel Woz breathing on him, hot breath noisily hitting his neck. In his irritation he applies more pressure, digging his thumb into the flesh. Sougo watches as the blood swelling at Woz’s fingertip leaks through the fresh cut, smearing under the bandage as it spills from the fabric. The once-pristine white bandage becomes soaked with vibrant red blood. Sougo vaguely admires the sight of the color red against Woz’s black fur, preferring it over the contrasting stark white the bandages provided. Sougo feels the nerve endings in his teeth throbbing, pulsating in his mouth. A low growl seeps through his larynx. Just as he feels his lips curl to bare his teeth, a voice calls out to him.

“Sougo!” Tsukuyomi shouts from a distance, approaching quickly. “Lunch is just about over, do you want to be late?”

With a jolt, Sougo releases Woz’s hand and jumps off from the bench in excitement to greet Tsukuyomi. He waves at Geiz, who was glaring from a distance.

“I’m all ready to go, don’t worry,” He says cheerfully to Tsukuyomi. He turns towards Woz with a pitying smile. “It’s too bad you’re the only one we don’t have class with huh, Woz?”

“Indeed,” Woz answers politely, offering an artificial smile towards Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

“Hurry up already!” Geiz shouts, nostrils flaring in irritation.

“I’m coming!” Sougo answers back, equally as loud. He briefly waves at Woz before walking ahead towards Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

Woz watches them fade out from his sight and taps on the lunch box in irritation. In his tapping the blood leaking from his bandaged finger tip spilled onto the top of the lunch box, smearing blood across the lid. He looks towards the trash can that Sougo dumped the finished bag of biscuits into and sighs.

“I suppose I should increase the dosage in his snacks,” Woz mutters, absentmindedly drawing a blood-framed shape on the lunchbox. 


End file.
